Battery powered search lights are well known in the art. The problems associated with ensuring that a charged battery is available are also well known the art. Current prior art lights often have charging stations that allow the battery to be charged while in the light and some have a second slot to allow the user to charge a spare battery.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.